bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrell Nishiki (War of Souls)
Tyrell Nishiki (ティレル錦, Tireru Nishiki) is a Human with Shinigami powers who resides in the Human World, where he works alongside the Gotei 13 in protecting the residents of the Human Realm from Hollow and Arrancar. He is the last surviving member of his family, and because of their deaths, harbors a great hatred for anything and anyone associated with Hueco Mundo. Appearance Tyrell is a tall, well-built young man with large muscles that give him an imposing physical presence. Standing at a full height of 6ft 1in, Tyrell dwarfs the majority of people he meets in terms of physical stature. He usually wears his long, brown-colored hair tied up in a ponytail with a piece of thin, red cloth with several thin strands falling over his face to frame it. In terms of clothing, Tyrell opts to wear a samurai-style dress, instead of the usual Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) favored by those in Soul Society. He normally forgos wearing any clothing on his right arm, leaving it bare, while he wears a protective arm guard on his left to cover a jagged scar spanning the length between his shoulder and elbow that actually effects his combat prowess, as the arm is now substantially weaker than his right. His lower clothing consists of dark blue hakama-style trousers, mimicking a Shinigami's, with white tabi and average waraji colored red. In everyday life, Tyrell sports clothing that has caused many to label him as a punk based on first appearances. He is usually seen in a sleeveless light blue denim shirt, with tattered sleeve edges and a worn appearance; Tyrell arguing that the garment happens to be very comfortable. Trouser-wise, he also wears a pair of dark jeans, black in coloration, with a gaping hole in the right knee; with another tear in the bottom seam near the left legs base. His shoes are normal white sneakers with a waterproof bottom. Even in his human form, the scar that hinders his battlefield performance is present, which many people tend to make comment on. Personality Tyrell has a fiery and determined persona and isn't afraid to speak his mind even if the consequences for him would be bad. He is loud and direct about most things and generally holds the view that nothing can be accomplished without sufficient work and effort being put forth. This leads him to be brash, lively and outspoken, and is always seen with a smile on his face when in the presence of others. However, Tyrell has shown that he can lose himself in feelings of inadequacy, as he feels the injury on his left-arm doesn't allow him to perform to the best of his abilities. Despite his cheeriness, Tyrell has a deep-seated hatred of anything related to Hollow or Arrancar, and by extension Vizard's; though his hatred for the latter is nowhere near as pronounced. This stems mainly from the death of both his younger siblings, but also the damage caused during the War of Souls. Due to the deaths of his siblings, Tyrell has taken a rather protective role to the human race as a whole, because he believes he has the power to make a difference and protect those who can't protect themselves; often stating that his mission is to protect them as long as blood pumps through his veins, the strength to move his body and the willpower to continue looking forward. Outside his life as a Shinigami, Tyrell has demonstrated traits usually associated with a young man living on his own. He is constantly looking for work, which makes him somewhat irritable, and when he does manage to find some, his work as a Shinigami often supersedes that, which ultimately results in him getting the sack. His mood doesn't improve much when he barely manages to scrape enough money to pay the months rent, either, and then there's the issue of his horses not winning or his football bets coming up with zip all. When hitting the town, he has been known to drown his sorrows in drink; though his indulgence isn't bad enough to be considered an addiction, or even a serious problem. When conversing with other Humans, Tyrell is generally snide and straightforward in his opinions, something which is evident even when he converses with Shinigami, and especially Arrancar. This persona only further cements the opinion that people consider him a punk, though he is surprisingly loyal to those who stand by him. History Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Tyrell's body houses a large amount of spiritual energy which leaks out constantly, making stealth next to impossible when dealing with other spiritually aware beings; though because of the sheer quantity his large frame holds, he takes a longer amount of time to actually become exhausted when compared to lower-echelon Shinigami. His skill in controlling his energy, though, is poor as he struggles to sense spiritual energy at all; struggling even to discern the differences between Hollow and Arrancar. Despite his lack of control, Tyrell's strength lies just below that of a captain in sheer potency, though his spiritual energy fluctuates wildly. At its strongest, Tyrell has been noted to close to that of a captain, while at its lowest - seemingly brought on by lack of will or resolve - Tyrell struggles to outclass some low-tier hollow. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tyrell's main style of combat is Zanjutsu, making him a skilled practitioner of swordplay, with the necessary skill to quickly adapt his combat style from slash to pierce, attack to defense in a matter of milliseconds. His skill in wielding his zanpakutō in combat is such that he can fight effectively against captain-level opponents, as he often backs up the Gotei 13 on important missions. He predominately uses a one-handed style, usually his right-hand, that makes use of his great strength, usually keeping his other hand in his pocket, accompanying his style with powerful kicks. Hakuda Expert: Tyrell will usually compliment his one-handed style of swordplay with close-lines and kicks that have been shown to possess a lot of physical strength; easily dispatching average Hollow in a single blow. His skills are advanced enough to allow him to stand against skilled users of Hakuda without a sword for extended periods. Due to a past injury, Tyrell's left arm is weaker than his right, highlighting the predominant use of his right hand in Zanjutsu and the use of his legs as opposed to his free hand. :Chikara Yashi: (力ヤシ, Japanese for Force Palm) A mid-range, physical attack that uses the spiritual energy leaked sub-consciously by a Tyrell to sheath the intended fist in energy that is then launched with a striking motion, usually from his stronger arm. The energy is fast - comparable to that of a Bala - and is similar in strength, being able to effectively counter the latter reliantly. Shunpo Expert: Tyrell, having received tutelage in the skill from members of the Gotei 13, has shown himself a capable and skilled user of high-speed movement. His movements are quick and precise, allowing him to keep up with captain-level individuals for quite some time. Having developed his skills in order to better shield his injured left-arm, Tyrell focuses mainly on evasion, using a hit-and-run tactic during combat. Immense Endurance: Due to his large levels of spiritual energy, Tyrell is quite capable of shrugging off attacks which could incapacitate or kill lower-echelon Shinigami; even rising again to fight in a weakened state with almost all his spiritual energy depleted, showing himself fit to use his Shikai even in this state. Tyrell's main weak spot, though, is his left-arm, that possesses power far below that of the rest of his body. Zanpakutō Kaen Kōtaishi (火炎皇太子, lit. Flaming Prince) is the name of Tyrell's zanpakutō. Sealed in the form of an average katana, the blade itself possesses a golden-colored, circular guard and brown hilt wrapping that is carried at the waist in a black sheath, with yellow wrapping. Shikai: Kaen Kōtaishi is released with the phrase Don't neglect the Sparks. By holding his zanpakutō out straight in front, and uttering the release phrase, Tyrell's body is overcome in beautiful yellow flame that wraps around his frame; altering his appearance significantly, though the flames disperse almost immediately upon release. His samurai-style dress is replaced by a form-fitting dark yellow kimono with delicate floral designs and leaping serpentine dragons near the base that circle around to bite their own tail. The kimono is open to reveal his chest, while his hakama-style trousers turn white in coloration. His zanpakutō retains its sealed appearance, with the exception of the guard, which now appears like that of a dragon mouth opening at the swords base. :Shikai Special Abilities: While the release would lead one to assume Kaen Kōtaishi is solely a fire-type, this is not the case. Kaen Kōtaishi is in fact a powerful illusion-flame-type that borrows from both categories. While the flames are real and cause very real damage, the illusions can be implemented to make it easier for Tyrell to target his foe(s), by having them misjudge which flames are real, and which are not; while also making them misjudge their surroundings or whether the apparitions shown by Tyrell are real. Obviously, there are limits to Kaen Kōtaishi's powers. Tyrell cannot create an illusion of himself using another's zanpakutō unless it follows similar lines to his own, in that it is a fire or illusion type also; nor can he create illusions without limit, or pile multiple illusions atop the other, as one would cancel out the other. The illusions are also not as potent as those used by a zanpakutō wielding illusions solely, as its power is split between the two fields, with fire carrying more strength and focus than the illusion aspect. In regards to the fire spawned, the intensity of the flames are incredibly high, easily scorching whole areas with a simple stream of yellow-colored flame. ::Ash Control: A byproduct of his ability to control flames, is Tyrell's ability to control whatever ash his flames have created. Accumulated over the course of a battle, Tyrell's uses of the ash can vary depending on the levels at his disposal. At its most extreme, he can create ash clouds to engulf his foes and prevent them from seeing a thing. He can also use it to hide effectively by coating his body in ash, in order to launch devastating ambushes. Offensively, Tyrell will often smother his foe(s) with substantial levels of ash, either killing them or incapacitating them. Bankai: Not yet Revealed/Achieved. Behind the Scenes I chose to adapt Tyrell to the war of souls universe instead of creating an entirely new character because he'd probably be my overall favorite character next to my titular character, because I find it really easy to write things from his point of view; because Tyrell's overall personality is based more closely on my own and that of my friends than any other character I've written. Trivia *This version of Tyrell is the only one to display any competent skill in the art of Shunpo. Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Substitute Shinigami